A Thousand Sunny Days
by vall94
Summary: A collection of drabbles centered around the playful sunny days of teasing and flirting between Chiharu and Rin. And maybe with time a proper romance would emerge. OC, AU


A/N: I'm not really sure how or why I'm uploading this but here goes my stupid attempt at writing about romance, flirting and teasing. Feel free to point anything out, that could help me get better at writing such stuff. Also, I think my grammar might be lacking, so it would be helpful if you could point out any nonsensical phrases that I may have misused.

Brace yourselves and I hope you have a nice read. ^^

Oh, a disclaimer is in order.

Ao no Exorsist and its respective characters excluding the OC do not belong to me. Obviously.

* * *

**Necktie**

It was early in the morning as Okamura Rin walked out of his and his brother's room and took on the corridor to the kitchen to make breakfast. He was already fully clothed in the academic uniform but stopped after a few steps, noticing that he had misplaced a button or two on his shirt. As he took care of his appearance, his keen demonic hearing picked up a sort of displeased grumbling from the near occupied dorm room. Twitching a pointy ear to the sound, the boy turned an interested gaze at the slightly creaked doorway. Through the small space between the door and its frame he could see the back of a brownheaded girl with the same uniform. She had her shirt collar up and struggled with a ribbon with the same colors of his necktie and was letting out disgruntled murmurs when she managed to tie a knot around her fingers for what seemed like the fifth time.

"What are you doing, Chiharu?" Rin arched an eyebrow and pushed the door fully open as he stared at her stupidly.

"Eh? Rin?" Said Chiharu turned her head to face the blue eyed boy with grass green orbs and as she moved, her long straight hair swished behind her back and she realized she had caught some strands of it in the small knots she had accidentally made on the ribbon. "Ow, ow, ow!" She jumped and tugged at her brown locks to set them free. As Rin watched her, he sweatdropped at her actions, and sent her another of his dumb looks and repeated his question.

"The heck are you trying to do? I know you just got your uniform but it doesn't usually take so much time to tie a bow, does it?" The girl was new at True Cross, and due to her lack of home and living expenses was also put in the Okumura brothers' dorm, which resembled a haunted place.

"Ah, no way, I don't wanna have a huge prancy bow around my neck, it looks ridiculous!" Chiharu retorted knowingly as she managed to set her hairlocks free. She really wasn't a much of a girly type, she even wore boyshorts under her pink skirt which she also didn't really like. "A necktie looks way cooler, don't you think!" The girl smiled cutely, a nice change to her tomboyish nature.

"Yeah, and it looks like you perfectly know how to do one…" was the sarcastic remark from the demonic boy, making the brown headed girl attempt a frown, only to look like she was pouting at him. Then she seemed to loosen her strained expression and stare intently at the slightly taller boy, making him blush, a little nervous. "W-what?"

"Riiiin-kuuun~! Teach me how to tie one~! Please~!" Chiharu started begging Rin childishly as she walked towards him with the ends of the ribbon around her neck extended towards him. "Come on~! I know you're an expert at this thing! You're the only one who can teach me properly!" She smiled again as this seemed to win the boy over. Not that no one else in the vicinity knew how one should tie a necktie…

"It can't be helped, since I'm the most capable around here!" The older Okumura, with his chest puffed with pride, grabbed the ends of the ribbon and started folding it at different angles. But it didn't seem to work out as the boy became more and more flustered and no proper knot was produced.

"What's wrong?" Rin lifted his gaze up from the disheveled ribbon to Chiharu's big emerald eyes, her face several inches from his. Then he hurriedly turned his face away from hers and mumbled something as his pointy ears seemed to take on a red hue. "Eh? I didn't hear you?"

"I said, I can't tie it from the front…" He muttered again, his head sinking a little in between his shoulders. Chiharu blinked once, twice…

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you'll have to turn a-around…" Rin stumbled on his words but Chiharu couldn't see why he was so ashamed that he couldn't tie some stupid knot when he was facing it from the front. It was no big deal.

"Okay, if you can do it that way." The girl turned her back to him and waited. How was he going to tie it when she wasn't facing him was of no sense to he-

The girl stiffened and held her breath as she felt a certain heat rise to her face at the same time she felt Rin's chest against her back, his chin hovering above her left shoulder and one of his arms creep over her right shoulder as he slid his left arm from under hers. She saw his hands tug at the ribbon around her neck and start folding a neat knot. As his arms moved, she could feel almost his whole body shift against her back and she didn't dare to move a muscle, completely stunned by her friend and dormmate's actions and her face flushed as she imagined how their position looked like from third view. She just stared down at his fingers working on the knot and tried to relax and give in to the body warmth that she was accidentally receiving from the blackhaired boy. This predicament wasn't something that she most definitely disliked, despite that it was making her a bit uncomfortable and turning her into a meek shy fuzz ball in his firm hold. His movements were measured and careful, as if he was trying not to cause her any further discomfort. The brunette could even feel his short locks of midnight hair tug at her long chocolate strands, tickling her a little and making her shy away her head downwards, letting her side brushed fringe locks cover her green eyes.

"A-all done." Chiharu jumped a little and let out and "Ah!" as she felt Rin's breath reach the back of her left ear on her neck. His face had been right next to hers, their cheeks barely touching. The girl glanced at her perfectly folded necktie just as the boy let go of the striped ribbon.

"T-thank you." The brunette mumbled meekly under her nose, her face still beet red, and she noticed that Rin was withdrawing his slightly wider neck from her shoulder and the pressure and warmth of his chest from her small back disappeared, just after he had retreated his hands from the ribbon.

"N-no problem…" Chiharu turned to see an equally as flustered and blushing Rin say and she couldn't help but note that he seemed completely different than he was moments ago when he first entered the room.

"You know, Rin, you could've just tied it around your neck, then take it off and hand it over…" The girl suddenly made a statement that made the demonic boy's blue eyes widen with realization.

"H-h-h-how should I know that?!" He blurted out, fangs showing, as he became even more frustrated and red in the face. "It's my first time tying it for someone else…" Then he turned his face the other way and started fuming, embarrassed that she made him seem like a complete perverted idiot.

"Well, you're not that bad at it, it's a perfect knot!" Chiharu made an attempt to cheer the boy up.

"Really?" He turned his face back at her, an innocent childish glint in his eyes.

"Yeah! Absolutelly!" The brown head smiled again cutely. "But could you do it again? I didn't quite get what came after the second fold…" She tugged at her necktie, successfully untying it, and turned her back to him again. She briefly glanced back at him, her smile now turned into a sinister smirk.

"WHAT?!" Rin's face quickly regained its previous red shading as he stared unbelievingly at the snickering long haired girl before him.

...

"Ah, excuse my intrusion…" Yukio lifted his glasses up the bridge of his nose sternly as he exited the room after he had accidentally stumbled upon a certain scene of closure.

...

"Yukio, no! It's not what it looks like!" Rin exclaimed raising a hand towards the shut door, red in the face, as he once again had his arms around Chiharu, showing her how to make the knot. "I was tricked!"

"Hey, you're the one who tricked me the first time!"

"That wasn't a trick, I told you already!"

"Yeah, right, like you weren't intentionally pressing yourself against me…"

"W-what?! Well then, why are you making me do that again if you hate it?!"

"I really didn't remember how you made the folds! And… I wouldn't exactly go as far as to say I hated it…"

"..."

"…"

Cue mad blushing.

"T-then… you don't hate it but you don't like it either…"

"No, I… I… umm… Well, you don't seem to mind it one bit! You haven't moved an inch from this position!"

True enough, Rin was still with his body against her back and his hands on the ends of the ribbon around her neck.

"Eh?! Well, I... uhh…" He struggled with his words, with his chin still perched upon the girl's shoulder as he unintentionally breathed against her neck as he talked. "Hey?" Rin arched an eyebrow as he noticed that the girl was cringing slightly each time he talked behind her ear. "Are you ticklish?" He breathed against her skin and she let out a yelp and her face flushed.

"N-no!" Chiharu squeaked and covered her mouth, surprised by her own voice.

"Hah! You totally are!" He grinned and moved closer to her neck and made her yelp again and attempted to slide her other hand over the spot to cover it.

"H-hey!" Chiharu blurted out as Rin took a hold of her hand's wrist with his bigger one to lift her palm from her neck and continued to tease her. "S-stop it!" She squeaked once again, becoming more frustrated by the second as the boy was warming up the side of her neck. "I-I'm not ticklish there, don't… ah!"

"If you're not, then what are yo-" Rin looked up from her neck and leaned further on her shoulder to see the brown haired girl shuddering slightly with a flustered red face as she was immobilized by his hands holding her by the wrists. "-ou…"

His face also flared red and he stiffened. Rin realized he had been playing with what seemed to be Chiharu's weak spot. As in, rendering a woman numb, shaking and panting, that kind of weak spot.

"A-ah! Sorry!" At that realization, he gently released his grasp of her wrists and the girl slowly stumbled to the ground on her knees, shoulders cringed and with hands on her neck. "Pf…" He couldn't believe it. "Pffaahahahah!" He laughed. He couldn't believe that such a tomboy would have a weak spot like those girls in hentai manga. Not that he knew any… There was no way he would read such lewd things… (yeah right…)

"W-what are you laughing at?!" The brunette was growing more and more irritated by the second at him for making fun of her and even more for the fact that he could immobilize her so easily.

"I'm sorry, it's just... haha.. your face is… hah!"

"W-what's wrong with my face, dammit?!" The girl scoffed, attempting to glare up at Rin with watery eyes.

"So you do like it, huh." The boy stated after he crouched to smirk mischievously on eye level at her.

"So what if I did?! What's it to you?!" Chiharu shot back, turning her head away from him.

"Wait, really? I was just joking." Rin was a bit surprised that the girl didn't deny.

"Though it would've been more pleasant for you if my chest had been touching your back, huh?"

"What?!"

It was payback time. Chiharu had moved on the offensive as she moved with her palms on the floor on his sides closer to Rin, a smirk on her face.

"Ah. I slipped." She faked as she purposely let herself fall on top of him making him fall with his back to the floor. Letting another smirk crawl up her face, she observed as the boy looked away with a blush when his gaze accidentally went past below her collarbone.

"Rin, are you okay~?" She mused inching closer, letting the black haired boy feel the soft pressure on his chest shift about and he covered his face with the back of his hand, trying to conceal the redness that crept upon it. He didn't seem to know he couldn't hide his flaring pointy ears, which gave him out, although the brown headed girl didn't really need a clue to read him. "Rin~?" She whispered even closer, her breath touching his now flaming red ear, the result of yet another shift of her soft chest against his firm one. And then…

"OW! WHAT THE?!"

"AHAHAHA!" Chiharu bit onto his ear, making Rin yell out as she burst into hysterics and rolled down away from him on the floor laughing. Literally. "You should've seen your face! Hahah!" She pointed at him, clutching her stomach while lying on the floor laughing.

"That was cruel…" Rin now full on pouted and sat up with his arms and legs crossed.

"Oh, come on, Rin. You started it." The girl also sat up and put her arm around his shoulders with her head rested on his left one. "With the body touching and all. Lewd stuff."

"That wasn't my intention, I told you I was just joking! A-and you were the one who liked it!"

"Oh, like you didn't, you pervert!"

"Who's the pervert here, I wonder?!"

"You didn't deny it! You did like it! Ha!"

"D-don't put words in my mouth!"

"C'mon, admit it, you get excited so easily!" Just to prove her point, she pushed her chest against his back making him blush a little.

"T-that's so not true!"

"Oh, but your reactions speak otherwise."

"Like you're one to talk, you tomboyish tsundere!" Rin blew a hot breath at her neck making her blush and cringe a little with watery eyes, also proving his point.

"W-who's the tsundere here?!" Chiharu then inched her face towards his, and pushed her chest to his back a bit more, successfully flustering him.

"S-shut up!" He turned his head away and felt the girl pull away from him. He sighed as he was finally free from her teasing. Then he felt a slight tug at something, not his clothes but… oh no... his tail! "H-hey, what are you doing?! AH!"

"Oh-ho! I see I have discovered your weakness, Okumura…" The boy jumped up to his feet and also tugged at his tail, trying to pry it from the girl's hold.

"Let it go!" He seemed to almost plead her.

"Why?" Chiharu mused innocently and pulled him closer by the tail.

"Please..." Oh no, he just had to give her that lost puppy look, it wasn't fair. He was gazing at her pleadingly with watery blue eyes and he looked like he was really hurting.

"Fine." The brunette sighed, and let go of the black tail. "Sorry…" She muttered with downcast eyes. Maybe she had gotten a little too far, after al-

"What the-AH-mmph!" Emerald eyes widened as the girl felt the very tail she had just released sneak around her waist and get a hold of her as it pulled her in towards Rin who led on an attack of his own. He met her lips full on with his, taking advantage of her surprise and sliding in his tongue to play with her own, making her attempt at a yell come out as a half moan. His hands made their way to her back as hers clutched his sleeves and as the kiss continued, Chiharu shooed away her surprise, taking advantage of the situation.

"Ah! Sorry about that, I didn't mean to, it was just instinct…" Rin apologized as he pulled away for a brief moment with a worried look.

"Shut up, tsundere." Chiharu retorted pulling him back in for another kiss by his necktie.

××× **Extra **×××

Yukio: "Hey, not to interrupt you again, Nii-san, but you guys are gonna be late for class."

Chiharu: "So what, four eyes?"

Yukio: "I can give you detention, you know."

Rin: "But doesn't that just mean we'd be alone a lot more?"

Chiharu: "You totally are a pervert."

Yukio: "To be honest, I'm not really surprised, since he's been reading all that henta-"

Rin: "AHAHAHAHAHA! FUNNY JOKE, YUKIO, YOU CAN GO NOW!"

Chiharu: "…I'm not even gonna ask…"

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading! I have another part almost written so you can follow the story and wait for more. Leave your reviews please! ^^


End file.
